


Sleeplessness

by Rebeccano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because I've actually no clue where this story is gonna go, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, High School Student Eren Yeager, Insomnia, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shooting Guns, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i'll probably add more characters later, insomniac Eren, it's gonna get crazy, mafia, probably, this is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccano/pseuds/Rebeccano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, just a teenager in high school wakes up, goes to school and meets his new English and literature teacher. Everything seems fine. Mr. Ackerman seems like a completely normal person teaching at Shiganshina High. Mr. Ackertman seems to take a liking to the boy and offers to tutor him. But it was a mistake, as dark things start surfaceing and hell seems to come onto earth with lies and secrets. Eren doesn't know what he has wrapped himself into and as the oblivious teenager goes along with it all.</p><p>Damn that sucks. Summaries are hard ; A ;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> This is my first fanfic I've EVER written so please be nice!  
> Also this is unbetaed so if you see mistakes, i'd appreciate if you told me in the comments so I could fix them :)

It’s been days since Eren hasn’t been able to sleep again. But when he finally could, it’s a school day.

He got only 5 hours of sleep, which is deffinetely not enough for him, or in this matter anyone, in the last 4 days.

He has been like this, not able to sleep for days, since childhood when his father still lived with him, his adopted sister Mikasa and mother.

Shaking his head to try rid the memories from his mind Eren got up slowly, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes and dizzyness from his head. He walked drowsily into the bathroom, took a cold shower to wake himself up more and brushed his teeth.

Finally back in his room, Eren pulled on his favourite black tight jeans, a white tank top that hugged his toned body just so and a red button up that he left open in the front. Eren sat in front of his mirror and put his nose ring and 3 earrings on, 2 on left and 1 on right. Stareing at his pale face and the dark bags under his eyes, he reached into a drawer of the dressing table and pulled out a make-up bag.

Smoothing some concealer under his eyes tiredly, Eren looked absentmindedly at himself, wondering if someday he wouldn’t have to do all this anymore. He sighed and put the concealer brush down and picked up his eyeliner.

Done with his make-up, Eren picked up a brush and tryed tameing his relentness hair, that had grown too long again. Sighing and grabbing a hair tie he stood and walked down the hallway while pulling up his hair into a man bun.

Mikasa looked up and smiled at Eren when he walked into the kitchen. She stood and walked to the coffee maker and poured her brother a cup of coffee, leaving it black as she knew Eren would need it. As Eren sat down she decided to put some toast into the toaster.

„How are you feeling?“ Mikasa asked, glanceing at Eren, slumped over the table.

„Dead tired..“ Eren groaned and straightened up as Mikasa placed a plate with toast and a cup of black coffee in front of him. „Thanks ’Kasa.“

„When you’re done and you go get your stuff, we’ll leave. I’ll go gather my own stuff.“ Mikasa said as she walked down the hallway into her room and shut the door. 

Eren put a toast into his mouth and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He silently ate and drank his coffee, while reading what people were talking about in ther class chat.

Sighing as he found nothing interesting Eren put away his phone, drank his last bit of coffee and put the dishes into the sink to be washed later.

„Mikasa, I’m ready!“ Eren shouted, when he retrieved his messenger bag from his room, containing his books for the day.

„Let’s go then“ Mikasa answered, still tapping away on her phone while walking out of her room. Eren looked suspiciously at her, when he noticed the small up curve of her lips. She was smiling?

„Who are you talking to?“ he tried looking over Mikasas shoulder but she closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

„No one.“

Eren narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything and followed her to their car. Eren wasn’t allowed behind the wheel, since he crashed their old car into someone’s garden, so he dropped ungracefully into the passenger seat. Mikasa started the car up and their 30 minute ride to school begun. They lived pretty much on the edge of the city. Not the greatest of places, but also not the worst either. The house was their father’s but after he dissappeared the house was left to them.

Eren sighed and closed his eyes. Mikasa understood he was tired so she left him be and instead turned on the radio. The soft talk of the radio program and the songs filled the quietness between them. It felt nice to be like this before he had to go to the hellhole called high school.

Eren hated school, he never did well there and probably never will. He only enjoyed his art lessons with miss Brewerly. Though chemistry and biology wasn’t too bad either with professor Zöe. But other lessons felt like hell for him. Especcially English with Mr. Carster.. He despised that man with a monotone voice. And the man seemed to hate him just as much and always made his grades lower, although Eren had no clue what he had done to acchieve that treatment. Maybe his looks? Yeah he did have a different fashion than others and Mr. Carster was a pretty old school man and didn’t like new stuff. Eren frowned and opened his eyes because he didn’t want to think about school.

He looked out the window and noticed they were just a few blocks away from school. He looked surprised and Mikasa noticed. „You slept the last 20 minutes..“

„Oh..“ Eren was surprised and straightened up in his seat but didn’t say anything.

Mikasa parked in the parking lot and the siblings got out. Eren looked up at the cloudy sky „I think it’s gonna rain tody.. Great.“

Mikasa also looked up at the sky but didn’t say anything.

From the corner of his eye Eren could see something yellow moving towards him. He looked down and smiled when he noticed the blonde hair being Armin’s his childhood best friend. „Hey, Ar“ Eren smiled at him and Armin answered with a smile and stood next to him so they could start walking together to the school building.

„Good morning, Eren! You ok?“

Always worried Eren thought and then answered „Yeah I’m fine. I got some sleep last night.“

„That’s good.“ Armin smiled lightly at Eren, knowing he didn’t want people to pity him. „hey did you hear? Mr. Carster is leaving. We have a new English teacher. Mr. Ackerman.“ He saw how Eren’s eyes immedieatley brightened on the news that Mr. Carster is leaving.

„Really? Oh my god. Finally..“ he sighed, „so who’s that Mr. Ackerman dude?“ He asked when his bigger enthusiasm died down.

„I don’t know. No one’s seen him yet. But it’s said he starts today.“

„Oh alright.“ Eren just now got the idea to look at his sister but she was nowhere to be seen „where’d Mikasa go?“ he asked. That made Armin also look around.

„I think she went to her first class already“

Armin and Eren have most the classes together which he is happy about because then Armin can help him. But most of the time Eren doesn’t want to accept the help because Armin already has enough to do, as he takes care of his sick grandfather. But Mikasa has only a few classes with Eren or Armin. Only chemistry, biology and physics. He sighed when they turned a corner and their English classrooms’ door came into view. Oh right english was his first period today. Wait what day is it today anyways? he wondered to himself.

They got closer to the classroom and they noticed that the door was open already. Eren walked in first in hopes to see the teacher already but was dissappointed, when there was nobody new there. He walked to the back of the class and dropped into his seat. Armin sat silently next to him just when the bell rang, starting the lesson. Just when the bell stopped ringing, their headmaster, Mr. Pixis walked in with an.. icredibly short man behind him. Is that Mr. Ackerman? He is short... Eren thought to himself.

Most of the class shut up but Eren could still hear whispering and giggling from here and there from girls. /what are they so happy about/ Eren wondered to himself.

„As most of you know“ started mr. Pixis „you have a new English teacher from this day forth, since Mr. Carstair gave in his letter that he is gonna leave lst Sunday. We had him here for the last few days because we had to find a new teacher for you.“ He pointed at the short man next to him with his palm up. „This is Mr. Ackerman, your new English teacher.“ The new teacher nodded curtly at the students as the whole class greeted him. „Act nice and show respect as this is his first day on the job. Cheerios!“ Mr. Pixis walked out the classroom with an ever lasting smile.

Mr. Ackerman walked silently behind the teachers table in front of the classroom. He picked up a piece of paper from the table and looked up at the student. „Well then. Let’s get this shit over with.“ Everyone stared quietly at him as no other student hadn’t sworn in front of them.

„Oh come on. Swearing is a completely human thing. So stop staring at me with those faces like you’ve just seen two bunnies fucking in front of your door.“

Some people let out a quiet, careful snicker, scared that the teacher wouldn’t like if they laughed. But Mr. Ackerman didn’t seem to notice it.

„Well I’m gonna do a role call just so I can learn your faces and finally get some fucking names to them. Just so I can call you out when..“ he turned his gaze straight at Jean „horse-faces like you stick your disgusting, germ filled, gum under the tables“ 

Jean looked up with shock and terror on his face. Everyone laughed with a bit more boldness this time.

„Wrap that disgusting thing into a paper towel and throw it into the trash.. Make sure to wash your hands later.“

Jean slowly stood up and walked to the teachers table to pick up a paper towel from the box on the table. He wrapped the gum into the piece of paper and threw into the trash as Mr. Ackerman pushed a hall pass towards him. „make sure you’re back in class in 2 minutes, or we’ll start this off with a bad mark. I’m sure you wouldn’t want another one as I already know all your marks.“ Jean slowly nodded with huge eyes and ran out the class.

„Well then. Let’s continue this. When I call your name stand so I can see your face and say „here““.

„Armin Arlert“ Armin stood saying „here“.

Ackerman took a glance at his face and then continued calling out everyones name. Somewhere in the middle of that Jean walked in. „just in time“ everyone heard Ackerman mutter and then called out Jeans name.

„Eren Yaeger“ he heard finally his name and he stood. „Hier“ he accidentally said in German but it sounds very close to „here“ in English so he hoped no one noticed. Eren looked straight at the teacher, shocked at the clear grey eyes that looked straight at him. Their eye contact seemed to last longer than the others’ so he quickly looked away and sat back down.

Levi was so entranced by the green eyes thathad looked back at him. But it didn’t show on his face. He looked back at the piece of paper and noticed that was the last of name. 

„So now that that’s done I’m gonna tell you the rules of being in my class..“ his eyes moved around the classroom. Just standing a little longer on Eren, or was he just imagineing it? Probably just his imagination. „And I’m gonna be very strict about them so you’d better remember them. No litering or making a mess. If you do make a mess or dirty something you’re gonna clean it up. Up to my standards.. I’m gonna clean this class for tomorrow so you will see what my standards of clean are. Right now this class is like a fucking dumpster.. Like Carster.“

Everyone laughed with even more courage this time.

„Do not stick gum under the tables or chairs. I’m looking at you Mr. Kirschtein.“ Jean looked up with a frown on his face as everyone laughed again.

„I do not accept you being late to my class.. That’ll have consequences... I do not accpet you talking without me giving you a go ahead. Especcially talking while I’m talking..“ Levi looked sharply at a small group of girls whispering and giggling in one of the corners. The girls shut up and straightened up. Some even leaned forward, arms wrapped just under their boobs, holding them up and trying to make them seem bigger. They tried making eyes at Mr. Ackerman but he didn’t seem to be fazed and flat on ignored them.

„If you’re late with handing in work. It won’t be graded. Questions?“ He looked around the class and one of the girls from the earlier group raised their hand. Ackerman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose „Yes, miss Faling“

„Are you single?“

„I don’t see that of importance right now so I won’t answer it.“

He looked around once more. „Well then. No more questions then“ he looked at the watch on his hand „We have only 5 minutes left so you guys can pack your things and wait for the bell to ring.“

Everyone started moving in their seats and talking quietly to each other. Eren had been staring at the new teacher in wonder the whole time and he only just then realized it when Armin put a hand on his shoulder. „Eren? You ok?“ he asked.

„I’m fine“ he looked away. And just when he did, he thought he saw how Mr. Ackerman turned his attention to Eren. He could feel the older mans gaze on him but he was too scared to look back. They packed their things quietly talking about random things that came to mind. And then when the bell rang everyone in the class started talking even louder and begun filing out of the room.

Eren stood slowly pulling out a few, slightly crubled pieces of paper with his essay written out on them. He was supposed to give this to mr. Carster but as he wasn’t working here anymore he thought he should give it to the new teacher.

You go ahead, i’ll come soon“ he told Armin and his blonde friend nodded to him and walked out.

Eren walked slowly towards Mr. Ackerman who was sitting in his chair, still pinching the bridge of his nose, as a group of girls were bombing him with questions. Usually men would be happy to be surrounded with pretty girls but he just seemed annoyed. Maybe he was just loyal to his job and didn’t want to lose the job because student- teacher relationships were not allowed.

Though now that he was closer he did see that the man sitting there.. Was rather handsome. With his dark hair, styled perfectly with an undercut. His eyes were closed so he could see how his lashes splayed on his perfectly shaped cheeks and cheekbones. His skin was very light and seemed so smooth like a porcelain doll. Eren shook his head, which made him a little dizzy but he ignored it and gulped.

He cleared his throat „Mr. Ackerman?“ hoping to get the mans attention. It worked it seemed. Mr. Ackerman looked up and their eyes met. Silver eyes stared back at him. And then they finally moved to the papers Eren was holding. „Well ladies. If you don’t mind but this man seems to have something more important to tell me. So.. Please..“ He stood and pointed towards the door with his open palm up. The girls gave Eren dirty looks and walked away, still trying to make eyes at their new teacher.

„Um..“ Eren looked at the papers in his hand, scared to look at the man. Now that he stood closer to him he noticed how short he actually was but he was still a little intimidated by how the teacer looked at him.

„Are you gonna say anything or gonna stand there like a lost puppy?“ he asked sharply though he didn’t seem mean about it.

„Well..“ Eren started „I was supposed to give this essay to Mr. Carster in a chance to fix my grades but.. Since he isn’t here anymore I thought I’d give it to you.“ He fidgeted a little „But as you didn’t give this homework to me it’s fine if you don’t want it, I can just throw it away. Not like I spent a lot of time on it anyways..“

Eren was surprised when Mr. Ackerman raised his hand towards the papers „It’s fine. Give them to me. I’ll look it through, maybe I can do something about it. I did check everyones grades and you looked like you had a very high chance to fail this year. If you want, I can tutor you, help you back onto your feet.“

The boy was very surprised and looked at the older but shorter man with big eyes. But then he smiled „Thank you Mr. Ackerman! But now I really gotta go to next class.“ He handed the papers to the man in front of him and their fingers brushed a little. His fingers were surprisingly warm and it made him shudder. 

Eren blushed, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and looked away „thanks again“ he said as he ran out the class into his next.

 

Levi sat back into his chair and sighed. He had 2 free periods before his next class where he had to explain everything again. The papers that Eren had just handed him laid in front of him on the table. He looked at the papers and then closed his eyes. Immedietly green eyes looked at him and he opened his eyes „no you can’t think about students like that, especcially when you just met them“ he muttered to himself.

He leaned forwards and looked at the scrawly handwriting of the boy. Levi snorted „well this brat is gonna need to learn how to write too, it seems“. The man started looking through the papers finding random doodles of wolves and humans and just random scenes, here and there on the pages.

This kid must have been really bored while writing this and had a lot of time he thought just as he flipped the last page and a smaller piece was under the essay papers. He looked at it closely. There was a man standing in front of a table, leaning onto it and had his arms crossed in front of him.

„He drew me??“ Levi suddenly realized and looked in wonder towards the door, that the young boy had just ran through, when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren went home with his sister, slightly suspicious of her and mad that he couldn't get anything out of his friends anymore. Left alone he notices suspicious movement outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There!  
> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Nothing much really happens in this chapter though. More like a filler chap.. Welp.. Happens, I suppose. A LOT happening in the next chap tho :)

After his work day ended Levi spent cleaning out the classroom, frowning at all the chewing gum stuck under the tables and chairs. He dusted the shelves and floor and watered the plants that had been left there by the old teacher. Finishing up with tidying the things and books on the shelves and the teachers table. 

When he was done Levi sat a little longer in his new office in the school building, looking through the brats’ essay, writing in red here and there. Some of the writing was very cringeworthy. And he had to stop and pinch the bridge of his nose to calm down every once in awhile. Everyone had told him that it’s his strange habbit when he is annoyed or tired. But he didn’t care. It helps him.

He wanted to be in front of the boys’ class again. And for his luck It would be tomorrow.

Levi wasn’t sure why but somehow he was very excited about the prospect of being in front of Eren’s class. To see those green eyes stuck on him. Eren probably thought that Levi wouldn’t notice, but he did. He had really wanted to stare back but he couldn’t. He didn’t want the boy to get any ideas.

He finally finished with the essay, he looked once again at the doodles and wrote little comments next to them just for funs.

Claiming to be done with it he stood, packed his things and left the office and classroom, locking the doors behind him. There were still some people in the schoolbuilding as it wasn’t very late yet and he passed some teachers on his way to the parking lot. The teachers all tried to greet him but he just walked past him maybe just giving a small nod.

He finally reached the parking lot and looking around he saw Eren, Stop it... You must call him mr. Yaeger. He was standing there, next to an old dark blue BMW with his blonde friend, chatting. He thought of going up to Eren and give his essay back but then he saw how this girl called Mikasa Ackerman walked up to them and Eren and the girl sat into the car, waving to the blondy.

Levi watched them drive away and he turned to his own car. A silver Audi S6 sedan. He didn’t care what people thought of his car. He liked it.

He opened the door and sat in, throwing his bag onto the passanger seat next to him. He was about to turn the car on when his phone rang. Sighing, he answered it.

„Yes? What? Ok, I’ll be there in..“ he looked at the watch on his hand „in 20 minutes“

Ending the call, Levi turned the car on and speeded out of the parking lot, while cursing to himself.

 

Eren couldn’t wait til he could get out of this hellhole. All he did in class was being half asleep, leaning onto the tables and doodling into his notebooks. Every once in awhile he found himself drawing the raven haired man who stood in front of him in the english classroom. He shook his head every time and turned the next page in his notebook, even if the last one was still empty.

Armin of course noticed it but didn’t say anything and just looked at Eren with worry in his eyes. Wehn lunch came they went to the caffeteria and Armin tried to find out what has been bothering Eren.

„Don’t worry Ar’, everythings fine“ is all he said and bought a coffee.

He looked over towards the tables where the teachers usually sat and he saw Mr.Ackerman sitting there, with his back turned towards him. Eren sighed and sat with his friends, talking and laughing. Enjoying the break. Everyone talked about all the plans they had for the summer that’s coming up in 2 months. No one wanted to think about the tests and exams coming up.

Finally noticing that Mikasa isn’t there Eren asked: „hey guys... Where’s Mikasa?“ 

Everyone looked at the empty seat, and Eren looked around the table again „and Annie?“

Armin seemed to have a realization. He smiled and patted Erens’ head. „Don’t worry about it“

Eren looked suspiciously at him „what do you mean? Are you hiding something from me?“

„Me? What? No.. Just don’t worry about it“

Sighing, Eren stood, claiming he is done and started walking out of the caffeteria, looking towards the teachers table from the corner of his eye. Mr. Ackerman was still sitting there, on his laptop, with his back towards Eren.

Eren wasn’t sure why but he really wanted the older man to notice him. Something was trying to drag him closer to him but at the same time told him to stay away from the older man.

„Are you sure you’re done? You didn’t eat anything..“ Krista said, looking at him, surpised.

„I’m just not hungry..“

„Does this mean I can have your food??“ Sasha asked excitedly. Eren shrugged and just pushed his plate towards her.

Trying to ignore those nagging feelings he left the caffeteria with Armin following him.

„Are you sure you’re fine?“ Armin asked him again.

„Yes. I told you I’m fine earlier and that fact still stands. I’m. Fine“ Eren answered slightly annoyed. He loved his best friend and sister but sometimes their babying him was getting too much. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He doesn’t get in trouble anymore. Well.. Not as much as when they were younger. But still.

They had 2 more periods before they could leave, and they walked to their second to last class whitch was chemistry.

 

Nothing really happened rest of the day, except that Connie had been heating up potassium chlorate and Sahsa had been sitting there, secretly eating gummy bears. Connie had nudged her and Sahsa dropped one acidentally into the test tube. It immediately started smoking and lit up. Connie and Sasha had jumped back and stared at it in wonder. Professor Zöe just walked towards them laughing like a maniac and started talking about rapidly unfolding oxidation reactions. But Eren zoned out soon again. Although usually he was very interested in the things professor Hanji Zöe talked about.

When the lessons were over, Eren walked with Armin into the parking lot and stood there besides his sisters’ car, waiting for Mikasa. They talked about whatever came to mind. He leaned onto the car and crossed his arms.

„Where is she?“ Eren asked, slightly annoyed. Usually Mikasa was the one there before him.

„She said something about having to take something to someone. I don’t know anything else so don’t look at me like that...“ Armin poked Eren between his eyebrows.

The brunette sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face, remebering he had put make-up on in the morning he jerked his face away from his hands in front of him. Armin looked at his face for a second „You look fine“

Eren nodded and looked around the parking lot to see if Mikasa was coming already. Instead he found that new teacher looking his way.

He was about to say something to Armin but then he heard his sisters’ voice.

„Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I had something to do.“ 

Eren narrowed his eyes. Mikasa looked a little out of breath but otherwise she was her emotionless self. „What took you so long?“ He asked, completely forgeting the teacher looking his way. He pushed himself off the car and went around the car to the passenger side.

„See ya guys tomorrow!“ Armin said, not bothering to say anything else, and giving Mikasa a knowing look.

Eren looked between the two „am I missing something here?“ he was starting to get more and more annoyed by the minute.

„Nah, don’t worry. Just get in the car. I wanna get home because I’ll be going out tonight.“

Eren shook his head and waved to Armin and he waved back. Mikasa backed out of the lot and their 30 minute drive back to their house. Eren was just about to relax in his seat when a grey Audi speeded past them.

„Oh my god these people just don’t know the speedlimits..“ Mikasa quietly muttered to herself.

The drive to their house went quietly. The radio was playing random songs. And finally Eren decided to break the silence beween them.

„So where you going tonight?“

„Oh just gonna go hang around with some of my friends at their place.“ Mikasa shrugged. „We don’t have anything really to eat at home right now so feel free to get a pizza or something.“

„What about work?“

„I have the day off tonight. Boss called and said that they have enough people there tonight“ Mikasa sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear

Eren nooded. He was giving up, he didn’t seem to be able to get anything out of his friends lately and it set him off a little. But he didn’t say anything. He decided to let it go and just relaxed into the car seat.

The rest of the ride home went calmly and they arrived home soon after. Eren and Mikasa got out of the car. At the end of the street in front of a house Eren could see a familiar silver car but he didn’t pay much mind. A lot of people have silver Audis he shrugged and unlocked their house door.

„I’ll be leaving in 2 hours and I’ll be home around 11. Don’t make a mess of the house..“ Mikasa said as she pulled off her balerina flats and set them by the door. And then walked to her own room saying nothing else.

„Aye aye..“ was all Eren answered, walking into his own room.

In his room the brunette tossed his messenger bag onto his bed and fell ungracefully into his chair, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Sighing he opened his eyes again and turned his laptop on. Spinning on his chair he reached over to his bag, pulling out work sheets he has to finish for the next day, he set to work. He put his earbuds in and started playing music. It had always helped him concentrate he found. Though a lot of people said it’s distracting.

After awhile he heard someone knock on his door. „Yeah?“ he said and looked towards his door. Mikasa was standing there looking at him.

„I’m gonna go. Don’t forget to lock the door and eat something..“ 

„Yeah. See ya later then“

Mikasa nooded and walked out. Eren listened closely til he heard the frontdoor close. He turned back to his papers on the table and claiming he is done he put them away and packed the bag for tomorrow. It was only 7 in the evening so he decided to order a pizza. A chicken and pineapple pizza.

He caled the pizza place and put out his order. After that he went back to his laptop and took off the earphones. When he is alone he likes listening to music without them. He surfed the net. Scrolled through facebook and tumblr until he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it’s the pizza delivery guy he got up and took his wallet.

He opened the door and a guy maybe a year younger than him stood there with a pizza box.

„Here’s the chicken-pineapple pizza that was ordered“

„Yeah, thanks“ Eren answered and took the pizza after handing the blonde boy the money. „keep the change“

The guy turned around and Eren was about to close the door when he noticed the silver Audi still standing there. But now by it stood another 3 cars. But all those were black and sleek. Very expensive looking. He thought it odd but didn’t turn much mind to it.

He was about to close the door when he saw someone moving in the shadows across the street. He took a closer look and saw 5 figures moving slowly and silently between the cars. They were a little crouched and Eren found it a little odd.

He couldn’t help himself but to put the pizza box onto the table next to the door and pull on his sneakers. He walked outside but the figures were gone already. Shrugging, he walked towards the general direction they had been heading. After a while he shuddered and thought he should’ve gotten a hoodie or something because it was already a little chilly outside. But it was too late now. He saw someone walk into a dark alleyway with only a few cars’ headlights lighting it. But the lights were in the opposite direction so he stayed in the dark.

Eren peeked around the corner and saw a gathering of people in black expensive looking tuxedos. You can’t see something like this everyday. Especcially in a quiet place like this. He was intrigued.

Eren was about to move around the corner to get closer and hear better but he noticed movement. Up ahead behind some dumpsters and boxes were the 5 men he saw earlier he thought. The men were holding something in their hands.. Something sleek and silver. Guns! Eren thought in horror. He pulled out his phone, hoping the phones’ screen dimness was turned to the lowest or somewhere low, he turned his phone on behind the wall and sighed in relief. Making sure the sound was off he clicked the camera application and turned back around the corner.

There was just enough light from behind him that the camera also picked up the 5 dudes hidden and the gathering further away if he focused it right.

He clicked the round button that takes the photo when there was suddenly a flash of light. Eren was horryfied and barely stiffeled a yelp. There were 5 faces staring towards him. And also he heard shouts from a little further away and steps coming towards him.

He had forgotten to turn off the camera flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you peeps liked it!  
> As I said that was my first fic ever so I'm a little worried about my writing but I still really hope it was fine.. Aha :)  
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
